Cadenas
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: TMNT 2012 One-shot Leonardo, después de una conversación con un ser muy especial, se da cuenta de que los peores carceleros no son los malos sino...


**I will post the English version later.**

**¡Feliz día de Muertos! :D**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Cadenas :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, pero las imágenes del inminente incidente que amenazaba la vida de sus hermanos estaban muy claras en su mente. Había logrado protegerlos, obedeciendo a su corazón interponiéndose entre ellos y los peligros, empujándolos lejos de los enormes escombros que caían después de una ensordecedora explosión.

Sin lugar a dudas estaba encerrado dentro de un calabozo, o cuando menos eso le aseguraban sus ojos. Aun yaciendo en el piso, esperó un momento más antes de comenzar a moverse, retardaba un poco esa acción que iba a ayudarle a revisar su estado para evitar lastimarse más por si estaba herido de gravedad.

Tenía poco tiempo de haber recuperado la conciencia y parecía tener todos sus sentidos intactos, pero no podía asegurarlo pues todo le era extraño. Por primera vez en su existir no confiaba en sus percepciones acerca del entorno. Incorporándose poco a poco, notó de inmediato que estaba en perfectas condiciones, ninguna herida a la vista, nada le dolía.

Las rocas debajo de él, que formaban parte del piso de su celda, sobre las que descansaba su cuerpo, eran tan blandas y cómodas como las almohadas de su cama, además se sentían cálidas. Vaya rareza.

Los gruesos grilletes alrededor de su cuello, muñecas y tobillos, poseían una tenacidad a prueba de todo, pero eran tan delicados y protectores con su piel como la tela de una bufanda de seda. El joven líder no comprendía como eso podía ser posible.

Un silencio absoluto parecía estar más de acuerdo con el lugar, pues en una ocasión había sido capturado por Destructor y conocía aquella falta de sonidos, la cual era la peor característica del aislamiento que le recordaba la crueldad del enemigo, pero en esta ocasión ese silencio no se sentía así, era la tranquilidad de un espacio desprovisto de angustia o amenazas, un ambiente amoroso y protector que sólo podía estar presente en un hogar.

El nauseabundo olor de la podredumbre que casi siempre caracteriza un lugar así estaba por completo ausente. En su lugar, Leonardo podía percibir el inconfundible aroma de la pulcritud, un olor que tal vez no es muy específico para describirse, pero es para todos inconfundible.

Poniéndose de pie, sujetó una de las largas cadenas soldada a los grilletes que tenía puestos y que estaba con firmeza enganchada al muro al igual que todas las demás. Aquella cadena se sentía como si en realidad sólo estuviese hecha con los hilos de una gruesa telaraña, así de suave y ligera, pero con una solidez a toda prueba.

La parte de su cerebro consagrada a la lógica no podía conciliar aquellas características tan opuestas, pero a pesar de ello estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí para reunirse de nuevo con los suyos. Pero tan pronto como intentó tirar de la cadena para encontrar algún punto débil, una horrible sensación invadió su cuerpo.

Aquel estremecimiento fue brutal. El dolor de huesos rotos, músculos cercenados y entrañas desgarradas lo atormentó todo a un mismo tiempo. Cayó al piso dando un grito desgarrador, jadeando después debido al dolor que había atormentado su cuerpo durante esos instantes.

Le tomó varios minutos a su organismo el reponerse de aquel ataque tan imprevisto como atroz, pero cuando menos su caída no le había causado alguna herida o golpe, la superficie del piso de aquel lugar que lo mantenía preso no había perdido sus extrañas características, continuaba siendo mullido y acogedor.

Sentándose de nuevo, inspeccionó el lugar, sólo una puerta de metal reforzado era el único obstáculo entre él y la libertad, sin contar sus ataduras. Si el tratar de probar la solidez de las cadenas había activado aquella reacción, presentía que el principal obstáculo tendría algo peor esperando por él.

Mientras pensaba en una forma de escapar de aquel extraño lugar, el sonido de una cerradura abriéndose le hizo dirigir su mirada de nuevo a la pesada puerta. No había duda, la silueta que se dejaba ver rodeada de una luz casi cegadora, era la de su hermano genio, Donatelo.

― ¡Donnie! ¿Dónde están Rafa y Mikey? ― preguntó lleno de emoción el mayor, su rostro mostrando su alivio reflejado en sus ojos al pensar que sus hermanitos habían ido en su busca para rescatarlo.

― ¡¿Qué pasó, Donnie?! ― Leonardo escuchó aquella pregunta pronunciada sin lugar a dudas por su hermano de rojo justo detrás de Donatelo, esa voz logró que una enorme sonrisa se mostrara en el rostro del joven líder.

― Parece ser que los medicamentos dejaron de surtir efecto… ― respondió el de morado ignorando por completo a su hermano mayor, la sonrisa en el rostro de Leonardo cambió a una mueca de confusión.

― ¿Por eso gritó? ― la voz llorosa de Mikey también la escuchó Leonardo, y su corazón se estrujó al notar el tono de una preocupación que de seguro había estado torturando al travieso pecoso por su causa, pero seguía sin comprender lo que sucedía.

― No te preocupes hermanito, haré todo lo que pueda ―, escuchó Leonardo a su hermano más listo dirigiéndose a Mikey, las siluetas a contraluz evidenciaban que el joven genio abrazaba a su pequeño hermano al decir esas palabras.

Mientras Donatelo confortaba al más joven, Rafael se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano sentado, quien lo miraba de nuevo con alegría, pero mezclada con un poco de impaciencia.

Rafael al acercarse bajaba su vista y cuando estaba ya cerca de su hermano susurró en palabras suaves que sólo Leonardo pudo escuchar ―: Resiste Leo… pronto estarás bien por completo, te lo prometo ―. Leonardo se sorprendió mucho al ver que de los ojos de su hermano su tristeza se manifestaba en grandes gotas tibias y saladas que ni siquiera intentó detener.

― Aquí estoy, Rafa, ¿no me ves? Estoy bien, vamos a casa ―, dijo Leo, sus palabras llenas de un gran intento por consolar a su mejor amigo, pero Rafael no contestó nada y se alejó de él hasta atravesar la puerta que Donatelo cerró a pesar de las súplicas del mayor.

Ese mismo sonido metálico de la sólida cerradura cuyo mecanismo rechinaba para abrirse o cerrarse y que le había llevado esperanza la primera vez que lo escuchó, ahora dejaba a Leonardo en medio de la angustia de no saber qué estaba pasando, hundido en la obscuridad de su calabozo y la desesperación de su encierro.

―No lo entiendo… ¿por qué no me sacaron de aquí? ¿He hecho algo malo? ― pensó el de azul dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, pero después de serenarse un poco, examinó todas las palabras, acciones y actitudes de sus hermanos y nada en lo absoluto le pareció que albergara algún sentimiento de encono contra él, nada.

Decidió esperar a que ellos volvieran, con esa misma ansiedad que todos los presos tienen esperando el veredicto que les asegurará el destino que les espera, aunque fuera cruel, siempre es mejor saberlo que estar entre las garras de la incertidumbre. Todo su ser se consagró a esperar.

Llegó un momento en el que pensó que tal vez su cordura lo había abandonado y que en realidad sus sentidos estaban tan dañados o confundidos por el dolor que todo lo que acababa de ver había sido una alucinación.

― Estoy muy cansado… ―, pensó Leonardo sintiendo lo pesado de sus párpados ―, ¿por qué será que mi cuerpo comienza a dolerme tanto? ― se preguntó tocando con suavidad una parte de su brazo y después una de sus piernas ― ojalá este sufrimiento desapareciera… ― deseó sintiendo el aumento del padecimiento en su interior.

Como si fuese una respuesta a su súplica pudo escuchar la voz de Donatelo en el aire como llevado por el susurro del viento: ― Ahora estarás mejor, hermano.

Después de escuchar esas cariñosas palabras llenas de seguridad, Leonardo se rindió al dulce sueño que lo llamaba con insistencia. Se acostó en el mullido y tibio suelo, disfrutando de la comodidad y cerró sus ojos, el dolor comenzaba a abandonarlo.

― Por favor ―, suplicó con toda su alma ―, no sé por qué estoy cautivo, pero mis hermanos están junto a mí y con eso me basta por ahora, sólo espero que el destino no me esté jugando una mala broma y despierte en una prisión helada, húmeda e infecta mientras los malos están planeando si quitarme la vida o no… por favor… ― fueron las últimas palabras en su mente antes de que quedara en blanco, rodeado de la suave sensación del bienestar adueñándose de él.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la situación no cambiaba en nada para Leonardo, todos los días veía a sus hermanos acercarse a él, pero no le contestaban, como si no lo escucharan. Todas las palabras de súplica que hay en el idioma pasaron por los labios del mayor intentando que sus hermanos lo sacaran de su prisión, pero todas ellas caían en oídos sordos. Cuando menos, por alguna extraña razón, no sufría de hambre o sed, pero eso no importaba al tener que padecer esa fría indiferencia por parte de todos ellos, algo que para él era peor que estar merced del enemigo.

Un par de semanas después de haber recuperado la conciencia por primera vez, el joven líder una vez más escuchó el sonido de aquella pesada puerta al abrirse. Leonardo se dio la vuelta mientras estaba acostado en el piso, pero esta vez se puso de pie al ver los rostros desolados de todos ellos, incluso el de su padre.

Todos los miembros de su familia lloraban, pero lo que más desconcertó al prisionero era ver una quinta persona detrás de los demás, la silueta de aquella persona le era completamente desconocida.

Leonardo, contagiado por aquellas lágrimas en los ojos de sus hermanos y su padre, también comenzó a llorar, no sabía que esperar, la incertidumbre alcanzaba su punto máximo evolucionando en una angustia que casi lo sofocaba. Al ver que todos inclinaban sus cabezas, menos aquella persona quien quién parecía mirarlo fijamente, Leonardo esperaba el desenlace de todo aquello, ¿volvería al lado de los que tanto amaba?, ¿iban a tenerlo por siempre en ese encierro?, ¿había hecho algo malo de alguna forma?

Mikey fue el primero en acercarse a él. Leonardo sintió los brazos de su hermanito alrededor de su cuerpo, el mayor habría disfrutado de aquella cálida muestra de afecto como siempre lo hacía, pero como esa vez estaba envuelta en sollozos desgarradores por parte de su pequeño consentido, no pudo hacerlo. El más joven hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para poder expresar sus pensamientos con palabras, pero sus sollozos no se le permitieron. Antes de que Mikey saliera corriendo de la celda, Leonardo alcanzó a escuchar un "te amo" saliendo de labios de su pequeño hermano.

Al desaparecer Mikey de su vista, el grillete y la respectiva cadena de uno de sus tobillos desaparecieron, dejando libre su extremidad.

Rafael siguió, él también era incapaz de poder hablar, Leonardo sintió su corazón hacerse trizas al ver cómo el cuerpo de su mejor amigo se estremecía por primera vez a causa de un dolor del cual él de alguna forma sabía que era el responsable. Intentó pedirle perdón a Rafael, pero antes de que pudiese articular palabra, el de rojo hizo lo mismo que Mikey, no sin antes también dejarle escuchar sus últimas palabras: "adiós hermano".

El siguiente par de grillete y cadena en desaparecer fue el de su otro tobillo.

Donatelo, tomó una de las manos del prisionero y la acercó a su pecho para sostenerla por unos segundos, cerró sus ojos mientras Leonardo una vez más, sin poder disfrutar de la hermosa sensación de aquel corazón palpitante al estar en contacto con su piel por culpa de esa culpabilidad que sentía, lo miraba con una inmensa agonía. "Gracias por todo" y "lo siento", fueron las palabras del más listo acompañadas con un suave beso en la frente de su hermano mayor, después de aquello el más listo salía caminando de la celda arrastrando los pies.

El grillete y la cadena que mantenía firmemente asida su muñeca izquierda desapareció de inmediato.

Un profundo suspiro que surgió de boca del ninja de azul, expresaba sin lugar a dudas que adivinaba que era la última vez que veía a sus queridos hermanos. El último miembro, su viejo padre, también se acercó a él. Leonardo, siendo el que más tiempo había pasado con la anciana rata para su correcto crecimiento como líder, conocía todos los matices que las emociones le daban a aquel par de ojos que él admiraba desde que tuvo conciencia. Una de las manos de su maestro se posó con suavidad sobre su cabeza, acariciándolo con ternura, Leonardo recordaba el tiempo cuando su padre hacía eso, cada vez que sumaba un logro más a su lista de avances hacia su completa realización como un gran guerrero.

El jovencito reconoció la satisfacción y el amor en los ojos de su padre, pero esa vez mezclados con una resignación casi forzada al estar aun luchando contra una tristeza mortal que no le daba tregua alguna.

― Si de alguna forma has estado esperando a que te conceda el permiso para poder descansar al fin, hijo mío, adelante, lo has obtenido de todos los que te amamos. Has luchado con todas tus fuerzas para seguir con nosotros y eso, al principio, me llenaba de esperanza, pero también de un gran egoísmo. Lo lamento, yo, que siempre te había mostrado el camino de la madurez, ahora confieso que en estos días no pude poner en práctica mis propias palabras… Pero ahora, después de resignarme a ser yo el que tenga que renunciar a uno de mis hijos, te libero de toda la carga que coloqué sobre tus hombros desde que eras pequeño, realizaste un gran trabajo durante tu corta vida, mi niño. Los hermanos que tanto amas podrán seguir viviendo gracias a tu sacrificio, crecerán y serán felices, eso te lo prometo, y yo… siempre me sostendrá el gran orgullo que experimentaré cada vez que te recuerde. Descansa y sé libre al fin… ― el cansado anciano ya no pudo seguir hablando, pues su voz poco a poco había perdido fuerzas mientras que su llanto se fortalecía a cada segundo.

Splinter salió de la celda y cerró la puerta. Leonardo cayó de rodillas. Las ataduras restantes en su otra muñeca lo dejaron libre de inmediato. Ahora lo comprendía todo, recordando su última acción supo de inmediato que no había logrado sobrevivir y que los esfuerzos de todos por salvarlo habían sido inútiles. En medio de su dolor se había olvidado de aquella persona que aún seguía dentro de la celda con él.

― Ahora es tiempo… ― dijo con voz suave y tono amoroso aquella figura que vestía una pesada túnica negra con capucha y que sostenía una antigua lámpara de la cual se desprendía una tenue luz que inspiraba tranquilidad. Aquel fulgor dejaba a la vista del jovencito quién era aquel ser que estaba frente a él.

― Vienes por mí, ¿verdad? ― Leonardo sólo podía distinguir el contorno del rostro de su interlocutora, pero no era necesario el verlo para saber de quién se trataba.

― Sólo si tú así lo decides… ― le contestó la Muerte y añadió ―: es mi deber, en casos especiales como el tuyo, esperar a que decidas el destino que quieres seguir. Aquellas palabras confundieron al chico.

― ¿Destino? Pero si ya estoy muerto, ¿no deberías llevarme contigo al otro lado? ― preguntó Leonardo, pero de pronto una frágil chispa de esperanza que revelaba la posibilidad de volver a la vida para seguir al lado de los suyos brilló por un instante en su alma.

― No, olvídate de esa posibilidad pequeño Leonardo, tú ya no volverás a la vida ―, no era la intención de la Muerte el borrar la esperanza de la pequeña tortuga de esa manera tan poco delicada, pero lo mencionó de la forma más afable que pudo. Leonardo suspiró con tristeza al saberlo, pero por ello seguía intrigado.

― No comprendo que es lo que debo decidir… ― confesó el jovencito recién fallecido. La Muerte no le dijo nada, pero señaló con uno de sus flacos y pálidos dedos la cadena restante que aún estaba alrededor del cuello de Leonardo.

― Todos en tu familia pelearon por ti llenos de fe en que podían salvarte, pero tu muerte se decidió desde lo alto… Mientras duró su batalla por tu vida, el amor de cada uno de ellos te mantuvo encadenado en este espacio que se encuentra en medio de los dos mundos; el lugar donde todos aún gozan de la vida y el otro, mi reino, el cual puede ser pacífico u horripilante, dependiendo del alma que se encuentra en transición. Hay casos, como el tuyo, donde el lazo con el mundo de los vivos es tan grande que los sentimientos del alma en cuestión pueden ser un problema para muchos de los que pueden gozar de la dicha o sufrir el castigo eterno.

― Como pudiste ver, todos los miembros de tu familia ya han aceptado tu fallecimiento ―, siguió la Muerte ―, es por eso que todas las cadenas que tenían como objetivo mantenerte cautivo en este espacio han desaparecido, pero falta una… ¿sabes quién la creó?

― Yo la hice… ¿verdad? ― peguntó el chico, aunque él ya conocía la respuesta. La Muerte asintió.

― Existen almas que tienen un lazo tan fuerte con este mundo ya sea por culpa, odio, ira, frustración, desesperanza, miedo o tristeza que prefieren vagar en él por toda la eternidad, son escasos los que se retienen a sí mismos aquí por amor… pero, aunque sea por ese sentimiento tan poderoso como hermoso, es algo que no debería de ocurrir.

― Las almas que deciden venerar esas cadenas es porque sienten que deben quedarse a vengarse, o sentirse seguros porque tienen miedo del más allá o quieren quedarse al lado de los que aman, pero en realidad lo único que logran es sufrir aún más y muchas veces, como te lo mencioné, son un gran obstáculo o interferencia para los que aún no están destinados a morir pues crean muchos más seres como ellos al tratar de interactuar con los vivos.

Leonardo comprendió en ese momento que la decisión que debía tomar era con respecto a eso. La Muerte, siendo quien es, teniendo toda la eternidad por delante y aún más en ese espacio que no era afectado por el paso del tiempo, esperó con paciencia no exenta de un poco de curiosidad la decisión de aquel pequeño tan peculiar.

Leonardo, aún de rodillas, pensó mucho en ello. Si decidía quedarse podría ver la vida de sus hermanitos mientras crecían, estar a su lado, consolarlos en sus sueños, hasta podría contactar a su sensei, pero… su mismo padre alguna vez le había mencionado que los espíritus que vagan por el mundo, podrían ser el blanco de las fuerzas del mal que sólo tienen una idea en mente: engrosar las filas de almas indefensas para torturarlas hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Si eso llegaba a sucederle, no podría estar con los suyos cuando les llegara el momento, pasaría esa prometida eternidad lejos de ellos y su corazón no podría resistirlo, Tal vez su dolor en ese momento era inmenso, pero al pensar en su alegría cuando los demás estuvieran de nuevo con él, lo convenció de hacer lo correcto.

La Muerte seguía muy de cerca todos los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente y sobre todo por el corazón del pequeño al que muy pronto iba a dejar libre a su propia suerte o escoltarlo a su justo lugar en el cielo. Aunque carecía de labios que podían mostrar sin esfuerzo una sonrisa debido a la alegría que la embargó al conocer la decisión del pequeño, la llama de su lámpara lo hizo por ella pues se tornó aún más brillante y cálida.

Sin necesidad de expresar su decisión con palabras, Leonardo se puso de pie y le sonrió a la Muerte al notar que ella, a su manera, estaba feliz por él.

La Muerte giró la muñeca de su mano vacía y de la nada apareció su guadaña. Para sorpresa del pequeño, ella le tendió el arma por el grueso mango. Leonardo la tomó de su mano, se giró y de un certero golpe, la cadena que lo aprisionaba se partió y el grillete alrededor de su cuello desapareció.

El pequeño ninja devolvió la guadaña a su dueña quien levantando su lámpara iluminó un camino que se hizo visible después de que la celda, en su totalidad, se había desvanecido.

Ambos echaron a andar, Leonardo podía ver a algunos espíritus que vagaban por ahí, la tristeza o el odio estaban presentes en sus ojos hundidos, pues ellos se habían dejado arrastrar por esos sentimientos, en lugar de abrazar la vida más allá de la muerte. Varios de ellos intentaban acercarse a Leo, pero la luz de la lámpara de la Muerte envolvía por completo a ambos mostrando a esos espíritus perdidos que sus intenciones de atraer el alma del pequeño eran en vano.

Leonardo se puso triste al ver que todos aquellos espíritus llevaban a cuestas pesadas cadenas que marcaban en sus cuerpos grandes heridas que les arrancaban profundos lamentos, gruesas lágrimas o súplicas desgarradoras.

― Eso es lo que hubieras logrado si hubieses decidido quedarte con tus cadenas, pequeño… nadie en el mundo puede liberarse del peso de un sentimiento negativo después de morir y aunque tú eras de los pocos que lo hubieran hecho por amor, poco a poco algún mal espíritu o un demonio te hubiera cazado hasta que te rindieras. Una de las más grandes verdades en el mundo es que los carceleros más crueles somos nosotros mismos, las cadenas que nosotros mismos fabricamos son la peor de las maldiciones.

― ¿Algún día se liberarán? ― preguntó Leonardo con tanta esperanza en su joven voz que la Muerte, que hacía ya mucho tiempo no se ocupaba de aquellas almas perdidas admiró la preocupación en alguien tan joven, puso una rodilla en tierra y susurró la respuesta en el oído de la tortuguita para que ninguno de los espíritus pudiera escucharla.

Después de oír la respuesta, Leonardo se sonrió con un poco de tristeza, una vez más se alegraba de su decisión y el dolor de haberse separado de su familia poco a poco comenzaba a menguar pues su acompañante, la cual lo había separado de ellos, algún día sería también la responsable de su futura reunión.

Ambos llegaron a una enorme puerta doble muy brillante, justo ahí la Muerte sólo tuvo que tocarla para que se abriera de par en par.

― Adelante pequeño, fue un placer el haberte conocido ―, dijo ella con toda la sinceridad de su corazón.

― Gracias por haberse preocupado por mí y por cuidarme ―, agradeció el jovencito, logrando lo que hacía mucho tiempo no había hecho nadie, sorprender a la ya cansada cosechadora de almas. El pequeño Leonardo había rodeado la cintura de la Muerte dándole un cariñoso abrazo. La tortuguita se separó de ella, dejándole ver hasta el último segundo la carita llena de alegría de aquel pequeño tan especial. Leonardo traspasó la puerta la cual se cerró justo detrás de él.

La Muerte se dio el lujo de quedarse unos instantes ahí, frente a la puerta que lleva al paraíso, disfrutando aún de la calidez que había sentido provenir de lo profundo del corazón de aquel pequeño.

― Esto es lo que me mantiene siempre al servicio del que todo lo puede, estos instantes de los que gozo cuando un alma no ve en mí a un ser al que se le deba de tener miedo y que comparte conmigo un poco de amor. Ahora comprendo porque usaba una de las cadenas más pesadas que he visto en años… aunque también era muy hermosa…

Una vez más la llama de su vieja lámpara mostró su alegría, brillando intensamente hasta que ella regresó a cumplir con su deber.

**FIN**


End file.
